


I Just Had To Tell You

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Completely random fluff for which there is no purpose or explanation, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets dumped, Jackson sends a text message and thus starts a chain of realisations and events that clue Stiles into something pretty amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had faction carnival today, so tired I've been almost asleep for the last five hours but I have to try and teach tomorrow so I'm not letting myself go to sleep yet. I found this in my Stiles/Derek folder which has way too many unfinished stories. My big bang is angsty and depressing at the moment, my exam is coming up, I'm applying for jobs and I still haven't watched season two.  
> Therefore I found something I'd started, added a couple of sentences and am giving you something stupid, fun and fluffy to make myself feel better. I know where this is going but I think it shall be a while before you see anymore, using it as stress relief for everything else. :D  
> Enjoy...

**I Just Had To Tell You  
** by Moonbeam

"Stiles, I like you. I do but I don't like you like that anymore."

Stiles stared at Faith dumbly for a moment. "Sorry what?"

"I think we should break up."

"On Valentine's Day?" Stiles asked looking at the stupid red heart plate that his very stupid vegetarian meal had come on.

"It's important to be honest Stiles, and I just don't like you anymore."

Stiles stared at her brown hair with the hot pink streaks and the stud through her nose and the ripped material of her shirt and wondered what he was doing here in a vegetarian restaurant eating fake beef and getting dumped while a table of men with dreadlocks watched them. It was Scott's fault he was even here and the stupid thing was he didn't even like Faith that much. She wanted so desperately to be cool that she did everything her friends told her was right, he didn't remember her being a vegetarian the night they met and she ate a burger with a grin.

"Faith, have a lovely life, I hope one day you stop following other people." Stiles said standing up and walking away.

He got home and took a deep breath before opening the door. Lydia was sitting on the couch looking at him. "How'd it go?"

"She dumped me. Happy Valentine's day Lydia." He said handing her a rose he'd picked up on the way home. She beamed at him.

"Thanks. Why?"

"The flower, I love you. The dumping, she doesn't like me anymore."

"So one of her friends told her she shouldn't be dating you?" Lydia asked moving over on the couch to give him some room.

"Probably." Stiles said leaving the room to change into his about-to-fall-apart lacrosse track pants from high school and a soft top. He came back and flopped onto the couch next to Lydia, she pressed herself into his side just as Danny and Jackson opened the door and came in carrying way too much food for three people.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" Danny asked as he dumped the Chinese on the coffee table next to the plates Lydia had put out when Stiles was changing.

"Dumped." Stiles grinned opening the containers until he found the spring rolls and beamed like a chipmunk while he shoved the whole thing into his mouth.

Jackson pulled out his mobile and texted something before slapping Stiles on the shoulder. "Too bad dude."

"You sympathy is astounding Jackson. Who did you desperately need to text before offering your condolences?" Stiles said pilling a plate with food which Lydia stole from him with a grin. He rolled his eyes and started getting himself another plate. Lydia smiled in triumph.

"No one." Jackson said obviously lying.

Stiles debated for a second pressing him for more information or just letting it go and eating Chinese food while watching whatever hideously bad movies they'd decided to watch. He decided to ignore it for now, steal Jackson's phone later and get the answer without the work.

"What are we watching?" Stiles asked.

"Mega Piranha," Danny said with a laugh.

"Oh this is going to be terrible," Stiles said getting nice and comfortable.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**/ / / 2 \ \ \**

Later in the night when Jackson was snoring on the floor of Danny's bedroom and Lydia had stolen all of Stiles' blankets Stiles couldn't sleep. He stared up at his roof and the poster of the crab nebula his father had given him when he got accepted to the Astronomy course. Lydia was curled at his side but the strange text message Jackson had sent earlier made him curious and he just couldn't sleep while he thought about it. He knew he shouldn't, mobiles were private and…Stiles got out of bed slowly careful not to wake Lydia, she would want to accompany him and would find all of the embarrassing things on Jackson's phone and then use them to torment him for weeks. Stiles had a feeling she already knew who he'd messaged earlier in the night though and none of them were telling him who needed to be kept aware of his dating status, they could be contacting Scott but Stiles doubted it.

Stiles opened the door slowly and went into hallway. He crept into Danny's room and found Jackson not on the floor but on the bed next to Danny. Stiles shrugged, not caring one way or the other but he was going to have to ask his roommate about that when Lydia and Jackson had gone their separate ways back to school.

Stiles found Jackson's pants on the floor and looked in the pockets until he found Jackson's phone. He opened it and looked at the messages.

Jackson had messaged two people tonight, Derek and someone named 'Blonde hot tall'. Stiles wondered how Jackson managed to date anyone at all if he couldn't remember names. The girls, Stiles wondered as well if it was only girls, who he dated must not care about their actual names being used. He checked the times and could see a message about him that had been sent to Derek about the time he'd come home.

**~ She dumped him tonite, get a move on! ~**

Stiles frowned, why on earth would Derek need to get a move on?

He opened up the previous texts

and frowned. Derek barely wanted him around, refused to allow him to be a part of the actual pack. There was absolutely no reason he would care who Stiles dated or didn't date. Seemed from the complete lack of response to Jackson's messages then he really didn't care. Jackson was obviously being an arse but Stiles couldn't work out why. He shook his head and slid the phone back into Jackson's pocket.

When Stiles looked up Danny was watching him from the bed.

"Jackson texted Derek," Stiles said. "Why?"

"Oh Stiles," Danny said. "You must already know."

"No," Stiles shrugged. "Go back to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

Stiles could see Danny roll his eyes before he closed the door. He went back into his room and slid into the bed next to Lydia. She shuffled towards his warmth and he looked up at the ceiling which was illuminated by the moonlight streaming in the window. He ran the messages through his head trying to work it out. Jackson had seemed strangely interested in the fact he was bisexual. Derek wouldn't care one way or the other, he hadn't dated anyone since Erica and that had barely lasted six months. There had to be a reason and Stiles felt like he should be able to work out what it was but it couldn't think of it.

Jackson obviously had a reason and Stiles decided to just ask him in the morning as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**/ / / 3 \ \ \**

Jackson woke up to someone tickling the skin behind his ear.

"Go 'way Lyd."

"Oh Stiles," she snuggled closer to him. "I'm going to be gone before you know it."

Stiles laughed and poked her in the side. "You're going to go back home to your girlfriend and what is she going to say about the fact you're snuggling up to some guy."

"Why didn't she come with me so that she could join in," Lydia said with a laugh.

"I'm so telling my mates I had a lesbian in my bed last night." Stiles said.

"I'll come with you to class and tell them you converted me," Lydia offered.

Stiles smiled. "I will be the most popular guy in the entire university, they will have me teach classes and tutor others in the wondrous art of picking up lesbians."

"Do guys really think that a girl who is actually a lesbian and not bisexual would change her mind just because of a good pick up line?"

Stiles shrugged.

"Unbelievable."

"Not all of us sweetheart," Stiles said. "Hey, can you keep a secret?"

"No."

"Honest," Stiles said and pressed a kiss into her hair. He kept his head tucked in while he told her about Jackson's strange text messages. "I went and looked at Jackson's phone and he texted Derek after I came home."

"I know."

"I don't understand why he did though," Stiles said. "He is oddly obsessed with me being bisexual."

Lydia started shaking against him. She pulled back. "You cannot be serious."

Stiles pulled back. "What do you mean?"

"Oh Stiles," Lydia sat up and looked down at him. "Think about it for a second. You're not this slow."

Stiles pinched her again.

"I'm serious, what were the messages."

"Jackson told Derek who I was dating," Stiles said. "When I was no longer dating them and a bit about reminding Derek that I, and I quote, double dip."

Lydia laughed. "Oh yeah, that's Jackson, class to the end."

"He said that Derek needed to get a hurry on which is just insane. Derek can barely stand me what should he hurry up and do?"

Lydia looked at him like he was daft.

"What?"

"You are smarter than this." Lydia said.

"What?"

"Derek has a crush on you."

Stiles started to laugh, Lydia just watched him but he couldn't help himself; he had never heard anything so stupid in his life. Derek would never have a 'crush' on him let another anything else.

"Don't be silly, we are talking about Derek. The last time I saw him he told me that he wished I would learn how to navigate my car so I'd stop getting lost and coming to his house." Lydia nodded and bit down on her lip to hold in her laughter. "At Christmas he told me to stop butting my nose into his business when I bought him a new lemon tree."

"Yeah, he's a little demented."

"He doesn't have a crush."

"Okay," Lydia grabbed his hands. "I want you to pretend that Jackson sent those messages to Isaac about Danny and tell me what conclusion you would come to.

Stiles thought for a second. "Jackson was in Danny's bed last night."

Lydia's eyes lit up but she frowned at him. "Think about it."

"Oh God!" Stiles said a few seconds later slamming his hand into his face. "I am a complete idiot because that is exactly what Jackson is doing. I'm a complete idiot but then he is a bigger one what the hell is he thinking?"

Lydia continued to look at him like he wasn't very bright.

"Derek had a crush on me?"

Lydia nodded.

"Why?"

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**/ / / 4 \ \ \**

"What on earth do you mean why?" Lydia asked.

Stiles waved his hand at her. "Not why me but why…me?"

Lydia laughed at him.

"You know what I mean," Stiles said. "I get why people agree to go out with me or ask me out. I'm funny, cute, smart and I'm amazing in bed."

"And so bloody modest too," Lydia said.

"Why are you dating an Australian?"

"She's hot."

Stiles laughed. "I understand why I am attractive to some but this is Derek, who really doesn't like me, so why on earth do you think he has a crush on me?"

Lydia frowned and took a deep breath. "It's hard to describe since Derek is more closed off than a Vulcan after Kolinar."

Stiles laughed. "I am so glad you think Zachary Quinto is hot."

Lydia leaned close. "Why are all the lovely ones gay."

Stiles tugged her down and started to tickle her. "I'm not completely gay, you want to throw Isabel over and we'll run off to Vegas and get married?"

Lydia laughed and got comfortable. "Derek is different with you, he asks for your help and once you're there he tries to push you away. He asks about you in that really obviously trying to be casual way and when we talk about you without him asking you can see him perking up. It's nothing obvious, it's not like when you had a crush on me."

"I just love how you throw that in my face whenever you feel like it."

Lydia kissed him on the cheekbone and pulled back. "You really had no idea?"

"Nope."

"Admittedly he hides it well and he's never admitted to anything but once we started noticing it was really obvious…Scott doesn't see it."

Stiles nodded. "So Jackson has taken it on himself to encourage Derek to do something about this crush that has never been admitted to, could be fake and doesn't make any sense anyway since Derek has only dated women; Kate and Erica?"

"You only looked at women too and then you met Thomas and went after him like a cat in heat."

"Pfft," Stiles said smiling at the memory of that time with Thomas. "I had a crush on Danny in high school."

"Really?" Stiles could see the utter glee on Lydia's face at that bit of information but Stiles wasn't worried, he'd admitted as much to Danny one night when they were both drunk. The kiss that had followed proved to them both that they would never be anything but friends. They had lived together ever since.

They could hear someone moving around in the kitchen now.

"I have a question," Lydia said. "Before I demand some coffee."

"Shoot."

"Do you like Derek?"

Stiles allowed himself a moment to think about it even though he knew the answer. "No."

"Oh."

"He's Derek, I've never thought about him like that."

Lydia stood up and changed the topic suddenly. "I remember the promise of pancakes."

"Oh alright," Stiles stood up and grabbed an old top to pull on before they went outside.

"You're serious, nothing?"

"I can honestly say with the exception of noticing the man is fucking hot I have never thought about him like that."

Lydia bit her lip. "I always thought you might have had a crush on him back in high school; when you were trying to become part of the pack."

Stiles shook his head. "I didn't need to have a crush on anyone to want to be part of a werewolf pack."

"You could have asked for a bite."

"No," Stiles said and walked to the door.

"Right," Lydia dropped it and followed him out of his bedroom and into the kitchen where Jackson was half asleep at the table there moaning about a straw for his coffee.

"You worked it out yet Stiles?" Danny asked.

"Jackson thinks Derek has a crush on me."

"He does," Jackson muttered into his arm.

"Stiles isn't interested in Derek," Lydia supplied.

"Oh," Danny said matching the tone Lydia had used earlier.

"Ah crap." Jackson threw in.

"Since I still don't believe that Derek feels like that I really don't think it is going to be an issue." Stiles said and started cooking them all breakfast.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I keep going at this pace I'm going to finish this before the big bang and as this is helping me deal with the incredibly heavy topic of that it would be terrible...or I'd have to start something else. Hmmm.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC...


End file.
